tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
RUN BOY RUN (OP Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = October 04, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation of water Pwaaah! Aaaah~ I feel better! It’s a good weather. I got late today for the second time (?) but it’s still a good weather today. You, Kai-san who is separating You and Shun’s beds, I can’t give him any more troubles! As a person! Mh! Hahaha. *Meeeeeeeow* Oh! You finally came! Yamato-chan! Good morning. Mm! It’s a good weather today too! Mm? Shiroda is together with him! Shiroda too, good morning! You’re small, white and cute today too! OkayOkayOkayOkayOkay! *Meeeow* Ahaha! I got it, I got it, Yamato is cute too. But you two are a cat and a rabbit yet so are you on a good term with each other. Is it usually like that? I’ve only bought a dog so I don’t really know. *Meeow* Hmmm… Well bullying such a small and calm and above that a girl like Shiroda means that the one who bully’s her is not a man. Right, Yamato? *meeow* Ahaha! Okay, okay! *meeow* I’m Kannaduki Iku. I’m famous for usually being in clubs, I’m a normal high school student. I was born and raised in a normal family I’ve been getting out from Osaka since I started high school during that time so was I looking over this person, but lately so did that change. I’ve started living in a dorm in Tokyo. Hm? "Why?” I may not look like it but I’m what people call “idol”. During the national tournament for Track clubs nationwide in Tokyo so did a suspicious producer talk to me. Well a lot happened but from the start so did I become a member of the idol unit Procellarum. Thanks to that so do I usually come to Tokyo to sing, dance and take photos. During the school time so do I study and do club activities, everyday is a busy day to me. *meeeow* Okay, okay. Oh, by the way Yamato. What happened to your owner? Usually so are you with him during the morning, right? Aaaa… Umm… Don’t tell me that he’s not awake yet… *Meeoow* *siiiiiigh* Geez. I’m not the one to say it since it’s hard for me to wake up during the morning but Rui is sure something. Was he the hardcore type? *meow* Mm… I see. You’re suffering too for sure. The one I’m having a conversation with right now is the black cat, Yamato. And the one we are having a conversation about is his owner and a member of the unit, Minaduki Rui. Rui is in the same age as me because of it so did we end up being pretty close. Today’s work is with Rui, I need to wake him up or we’ll get late. Rui and Yamato together is- no, to be more accurate so is it two in one are living their lives in the dorms. Before they came here so were they ran away from home going around in the city. No wonder that he ended up being in a unit member’s home, Kai-san. I heard that some chaos even happened sometimes. I don’t know the details. Anyway so do Rui hate when people goes too far and asks private things. If it’s some family problems so don’t I think it’s that bad to talk about it even a little bit. For me so is it enough for me if Rui talks to me when he’s ready to. The problem now is that he’s keeping distance not from me but everyone else in the unit too. Showing up your face is a part of the dorm life, right? At least so can he try to talk to me a bit more since we are in the same age. Hey, Yamato, don’t you think so too? *meow* Ahaha! What does this mean? You’re a cat but you’re closer to us than Rui. *sigh* Geez. And you’re the one who scratched me when we first met, your getting carried away. *meow* EH! You don’t remmeber?! You know, it was just a month ago! I came carrying a big sport bag Flashback Uwaaaah! So this is Tsukino Production! How should I explain this, a dorm, a normally beautiful mansion. As expected from a place where productors live in. *Sits down* Okay… Then, let’s start by greeting everyone in the unit. They are friends I’ll work with after all. First so is the necessary things, first necessary things. Umm… This room is the unit leader’s room, it’s still empty… Shimotsuki Shun-san… I wonder what kind of person he is. Hmm Hmm… Eeeh~ so he’s someone from Kyoto. School… Uwaaaaah! That top class school! S-so he’s someone really smart… As expected from a leader I somehow look forward to meet him… But I have a feeling that he’s kind of scary… Well that’s it for now. Let’s go to the next one, next one! Here… Hm… The oldest one of the unit is here, his name is Fuduki Kai-san. Ah, I got told to talk with him if I had problems with something. He seems to be reliable right away but isn’t that something you say about the leader? Well nevermind. Then I’ll start with greeting Kai-san. *Knock Knock* Hello! I’ll be in your care from now on, I’m Kannaduki Iku, Kai-san are you there? ………A…E-eh… I’m sure he has moved in already. Um… Fuduki-san~ *Knock Knock* Hello! Are you there? …. I wonder if he’s out? Then, I’ll go and take a look in the other rooms, even if I say so, Haduki You-san and Nagatsuki Yoru-san will be here tomorrow. That means, the only one left… The first door in this hall, according to the information I got so is the one who lives here… Minaduki Rui. Minaduki, heeeh~ OOOOH! HE’S AS OLD AS I AM! I wonder what kind of person he is. Hm? He seems to be in the room for now. Alright! Hello! I’m the one who’ll be living in the nearby door Kannaduki- serious shit happens Uh! W-what happened?! Hey! Minaduki! Are you oka-?! get slammed open comes running while meowing Aaah! W-wait! What?! It hurt’s ow ow ow! A CAT!!! Hey you, wait a moment, c-calm down! Calm down!!! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OWOWOWOW!!! D-Don’t hit me with your nails of flashback *meow* Eh… Ah… Ahaha… It was like that, it was like that. Kai-san who was helping Rui accidentally stepped on you tail. Yamato who was panicked and with my timing so did it end up like that. Ahaha! I was surprised that time! *Meow* Hm? What is it? “You were a victim too?” Ahaha… Well that’s true. But it ended pretty bad for me too. Ehehe! To think that you would greet me in that way. Nevermind Kai-san but Rui didn’t even look at me. I wondered if I was that scary. But it hurt a bit. Uh… Ah! I see. Compared to that time so is that Rui starting to look at me and talk to me, I got really surprised! I stopped getting worried and he even started to call me with the nick name “Ikkun” *sigh* For me as a high school student to be called for “Ikkun” is a little bit hard… *meow meow* Ah! Yes, yes. That’s right, Yamato, I need to be happy and take it as a sign for Rui coming closer to me. I got it, I got it, but I see. He’s changing little by little. I see, I see. Okay! Then, to that Rui, let’s pay him back for it by waking him up! Communication, communication, right! Ahaha! Alright! Let’s go, Yamato! Oh! Of course Shiroda too! *Knock knock* Heeeeey! Rui! Good morning! It’s morning! Wake uuuuu~p! External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Kannaduki Iku (mini-dramas)